Waste
by Yamamuri Sadako
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! I'm not giving a summery for this anymore! Dib/Zim slash. R/R! Before I go explody! More Staind songs to come!
1. Oh Death birng to your Sweet Embrace

Waste  
  
A/N: Whhheee heehee! Staind rules! This is a fic that was inspired by the Staind song 'Waste'. I got the idea for this during science in 7th period. Warning: swear words (Censored) and suicidal thoughts. Dib's POV. This story is all in Dib's mind. Dib doesn't talk in this. He thinks.   
  
  
My God, my God. This world seems to be falling into pieces around me. I can't take it anymore! Dad's tried to make me be like him... I don't care. Gaz is gone.... It doesn't matter. Nothing is going right. Zim's been acting strangely. I don't care about trying to prove that he's an alien anymore. Nothing matters.... No one cares.  
  
* Your mother came up to me  
She wanted answers only she should know  
Only she should know  
It wasn't easy to deal with the tears that rolled down her face...*  
  
For the love of God! I wish I could just die know. Everyone would be happier if I did. I'm a freak and a freak I shall remain. Oh death, bring me to your sweet embrace. For what I'm thinking I know I shall most likely be damned. That would be the highlight of my life....  
  
* I had no answers 'cause I didn't even know you  
  
+ But these words they can't replace   
The life you  
The life you waste+  
  
How could you paint this picture?  
Was life as bad as it should seem  
That there were no more options for you? *  
  
Death... that is the key! To rid myself of this unceasing torture I must die. I know how to do this. I'm actually glad I've kept this old pocketknife.... I had a feeling it would come in handy.  
  
* I can't explain how I feel  
I've been there many times before  
I've tasted the cold steel of my life crashing down before me  
  
+ But these words they can't replace   
The life you  
The life you waste+  
  
Did Daddy not love you?  
Or did he love you just too much? *  
  
I could never imagine pain being this enjoyable... As I take this knife to my wrists. Oh great, footsteps. Who's trying to stop me? I can't see... Everything's blacking out. I am finally free?  
  
"Dib!"  
  
What? Zim?! Why is he here?!  
  
* Did he control you?  
Did he live through you at your cost?  
Did he leave no question for you to answer on your own?  
Well f*** them  
And f*** her  
And f*** him  
And f*** you  
For not having the strength in your heart to pull through. *  
  
Zim, stop it! I'm nearly gone! Don't try to save me! You've wanted me dead all along! Why are you helping me?! Don't bandage my wrists! Can't you see I want to die?!  
  
* I've had doubts  
I have failed  
I've f***ed up  
I've had plans  
Doesn't mean I should take my life with my own hands  
  
+ But these words they don't replace   
The life you  
The life you waste+*  
  
Maybe...Maybe life is worth living...  
  
A/N: I feel really depressed now.. : 


	2. I won't let him die

Waste  
  
Chapter 2: I Won't Let Him Die.  
  
A/N: Second Chappy! This is Zim's POV. Yet again, no speaking from the POV character. This will eventually become a Dib/Zim thing.  
  
Dear God no! Don't take him from me! Why does he want to take such a step as to kill himself? I want to ask him what is wrong. I can't help but gag as I see all the blood forming a large pool around him. Dib, why are you doing this?  
  
* Another day inside my world  
I'm married to you and this road  
A road that never let's me sleep  
So there's no way to escape the demons I am forced to keep...*  
  
Dib, stop fighting me! I can't - I won't - let you die! You don't know what I think about you. I mean what I really think about you. I feel like it's my job to prevent you from hurting yourself. If only you could tell me...  
  
* + And then I find you here  
Through your eyes  
Everything's clear  
And I'm home  
Inside your arms  
But I'm alone for now+ *  
  
"Zim! Stop it! I want do die, can't you see that?! Life means nothing to me! I'm surprised you'd care about me!"  
  
  
Dib... I know how you feel... Alone, unwanted, even scared. I know.... I've been there myself. Stop fighting dammit! I know you want to die, but there is someone who cares about you.  
  
* I mean the best with what I say  
It doesn't always sound that way  
I never learned to work things out  
'Cause in my family all we ever seem to do is shout *  
  
Me... You don't know it Dib, but I love you. Why else would I help you? I'd do myself in had you succeeded in killing yourself! Dib, I'm here for you. Just look at me, stop concentrating on your past!   
  
* + And then I find you here  
Through your eyes  
Everything's clear  
And I'm home  
Inside your arms  
But I'm alone for now+  
  
And when I try to sleep  
The drugs I take are killing me  
I think of you to ease my pain  
But you're so far...*  
  
Dib, please... Talk to me. Please.  
  
"Zim, thank you. How could I've been so stupid? I'm sorry. I- I love you."  
  
What? Thank God you're all right. I love you too. Don't do this again. For both of us. If you feel you have to do that, talk to me. I can't bear to lose you. I'm here for you.  
  
* Now it's time to say good-bye  
I love you baby please don't cry  
'Cause then I'll find you here  
Through your eyes everything's clear  
And I'm home inside your arms  
But I'm alone for now  
Alone for now...*  
  
A/N: Why do I keep writing these?! WHY?! Maybe I'm manic depressant.... 


End file.
